HOW THE MAZE RUNNER-THE DEATH CURE SHOULD END
by Le Luthon
Summary: Simple. Direct. Je reprend les éléments que l'on sait des films de la Saga et je développe ma sauce. ATTENTION SPOILERS ! [Newtmas]
**HOW** ** _THE MAZE RUNNER -THE DEATH CURE_** **SHOULD END.**

Avant toute chose sachez que ceci n'a rien à voir avec mes fanfictions habituelles.

Pour tous les fans de la saga-trilogie l'Epreuve, et qui sont allés voir les films sortis au cinéma, je fais ici un petit coup de gueule. Les livres sont les originaux quant aux films…ils sont ce qu'ils sont, chacun son opinion.

Donc, commençons par le commencement.

La saga _The Maze Runner_ , en France _L'Epreuve_ (d'où vient ce nom ?) devient _Le Labyrinthe_ , titre original : _The Maze Runner_ , fidèle au premier titre du livre et qui, traduit littéralement, donne : le coureur du labyrinthe. A quelle moment la France a-t-elle à cru bon de conserver seulement un partie du titre original et ainsi en déformer le sens ? Comme si trois volets d'histoire allaient se passer dans LE labyrinthe avec LE labyrinthe et non pas se concentrer sur le héros, LE COUREUR du labyrinthe aka Thomas. A croire que la France n'a lu aucun des livres...

Bref, attendez la suite c'est plus drôle.

Dans le premier film, franchement il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…pour le début. Les points qui m'ont chagrinés sont peu nombreux : c'est en particulier l'organisation du fameux labyrinthe.

Le labyrinthe, est décrit d'une telle manière dans le bouquin que je l'avais imaginé (arrêtez-moi si je me trompe) CARRÉ, divisé en neuf sections CARRÉES, le bloc au centre et avec une falaise entre la section 8 (au milieu à gauche) et la 1, juste au-dessus (au haut à gauche donc). ALORS COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE CETTE FALAISE SOIT ABSENTE DU SCENARIO ?! C'EST LEUR PORTE DE SORTIE ! A moins que les producteurs voulaient les garder à l'intérieur encore pour deux films…

Ainsi donc le trou des griffeurs (pas les limaces qui roulent en boule et sortent leurs piquants suivant un ordre précis, NON ! des araignées-scorpions aveugles à six pattes !) a été déplacé dans un endroit qui s'ouvre grâce à une « clé ». Depuis quand est-il question d'une clé ? James Dashner avait tout pensé : les différentes sections qui forment au bout d'un certain temps des lettres, qui forment à leurs tours des mots pour indiquer aux blocards les recommandations à suivre pour sortir en (presque) toute indemnité : FLOAT- CATCH - BLEED - DEATH - STIFF - PUSH (en français : Flotter, Attraper, Saigner, Mourir, Raidir, Pousser). C'est Chuck qui trouve un bouton « Arrêt du labyrinthe » et appuie dessus (Push).

Alors d'où vient ce code suivant l'ordre d'ouverture des sections dans le film ? Et surtout : les sections ne doivent-elles pas toutes être toujours ouvertes de façon à ce que les coureurs se séparent pour les cartographier chaque jour ?

Bref…Tout était sur le papier pourquoi avoir tout changé ? Le labyrinthe doit montrer que les jeunes sont intelligents que leur cerveau fonctionne mieux que le commun de Fondus. Une clé ? N'importe qui sait ouvrir une serrure avec. Il y en a même qui savent les crocheter…

Ceci est donc le point qui m'a le plus choqué. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au second opus, nommé _Le Labyrinthe - La terre brûlée_ (encore une fois, La France a cru que le héros était une construction gigantesque en béton, bien que les jeunes gens s'en soient échappés).

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs points m'ont interpelée.

D'abord, plusieurs labyrinthes. Pourquoi ? Deux suffisaient ! Un avec en majorité des garçons et un avec en majorité des filles comme le disait James Daschner. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie dans un moment pareil ?!

Puis, d'où La Terre Brûlée n'est pas une épreuve du WICKED ? C'est LA Phase 2 !

Ensuite, les Fondus-Branches. La Braise me faisait penser à une hybridation entre la lèpre et la peste moi… Des pustules et des membres en moins (le neeeeeez du Fondu ! Il manquait à l'appel celui-là…)… pas à une maladie de peau rare, une expérience génétique ratée ou encore une pâle copie d'un certain Gardien de la Galaxie.

Ensuite vient l'aberration ultime. Le Remède. Il y en a un, PAR LES DIEUX DE L'OLYMPE ! Le principe du bouquin c'est qu'à la fin il n'y ait PAS DE REMEDE ! Il y a seulement une drogue, qui RALENTI les effets de La Braise et que seuls les plus riches peuvent s'acheter. PAS-DE-REMEDE !

Alors, d'où vient ce truc bleu (hormis de Thomas) ? Et qui guérit une Brenda-garçon manqué-au-lieu-d'une-fille-incroyablement-tactile et QUI N'EST PAS IMMUNISEE !? Je vous le demande ?!

A moins que ce soit en lien avec un autre personnage dénaturé.

Je ne parle pas de Thomas qui a perdu tout don de télépathie avec Teresa mais de… Newt.

Newt. L'un des plus anciens blocards. Si, si ! Vous voyez de qui je parle : blond, les cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, les veines saillant sur ses muscles et avec une patte folle (qui a tout ça raison d'être !). ET NON PAS, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, une crevette à cheveux courts en parfaite santé ! Je n'ai rien contre Thomas Brodie-Sangster, je vous l'assure, mais avouez qu'il n'est là que pour le fan service. Sinon la production aurait mis quelqu'un d'autre.

Si Newt est tel qu'il est dans le bouquin, c'est qu'il y a une raison. (c'est ce que je disais, les producteurs n'ont donc pas lu les livres). Newt, est le seul HUMAIN avec des FAIBLESSES et des forces. Il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'une fois jeté dans le labyrinthe, il est été perdu, déboussolé et qu'après bientôt trois ans de vie dans le bloc, il ait voulu en finir parce qu'il ne voyait plus d'espoir de sortie. C'est ainsi qu'en tant que coureur il a voulu se suicider lors d'une de ces rondes mais il s'est (heureusement pour le Newtmas) raté. Newt est donc un personnage attachant car complexe, avec des points faibles et des forces contrairement au héros qui semble, quel qu'il soit, intouchable et donc qui s'éloigne de la complexité d'un être humain.

Dans _Le Remède mortel_ , on apprend que celui-ci est infecté de La Braise comme plusieurs autres dans le bloc. Il ne semble pas être surpris de l'apprendre portant. Plus tard, les effets du virus vont se développer et l'amèneront à sombrer dans la folie. Il révèlera à Thomas tout son passé insupportable dans le labyrinthe. Et demandera à Thomas de le tuer, plutôt que de le laisser devenir un Fondu en proie à des comportements horrible.

Tous ces éléments nous conduisent donc vers un seul point. Le scénario du film _Le Labyrinthe- Le Remède Mortel._ Enfin révélé, en première mondiale ! Pour vous, chers Fangirls et Fanboys !

Nous avons donc à la fin du film _Le Labyrinthe-La Terre Brûlée_ :

\- un Minho kidnappé

\- une Brenda infectée et droguée (il lui en faudra toujours plus de l'antidote-Thomas)

\- un Newt en bonne santé, un X-men, sans aucun doute, avec un pouvoir de guérison à la hauteur de celui de Logan - réparation de cheville cassée et de La Braise qui plus est, c'est pas rien ! (La production à juste oublier les muscles, les griffes et le sex-appeal du bad boy dans l'équation)

\- Et un Thomas-Antidote déterminé à aller sauver Minho seul.

 **Je vous propose donc, chers lecteurs : le fameux scénario rêvé !**

Après l'attaque, Thomas a voulu quitter le camp, mais c'était sans penser que ses amis de toujours le suivraient où qu'il aille. Même Brenda qui est à peine rétablie. Parce-que, oui, elle l'aime et que lui a enfin remarqué que Teresa était une pétasse qui s'invente une vie ! Mais Thomas à un grand cœur, il veut la sauver coûte que coûte, elle et Minho. Et il n'a pas le temps de laisser plus de place aux sentiments pour l'instant car ses amis et lui prennent donc d'assaut une des bases du WICKED proche du camp des rebelles (oui, quitte à dévier du bouquin autant que ce soit en faveur des personnages et que ça fasse avancer l'intrigue). Ils parviennent à trouver un Berg et à s'en emparer. Jorge, devenu José [Roré] pour les intimes, étant un ancien pilote, les amène au WICKED. Mais pendant le vol, Brenda se sent mal. Quand Thomas vient lui demander ce qu'elle a elle est très sèche quand elle répond : « Rien. Laisse-moi ». Crise de Jalousie. Aucun doute. Mais Thomas est aveugle. Il fait donc ce que lui dit Brenda et retourne s'asseoir à côté du seul ami homme qu'il lui reste désormais: Newt.

\- Ça ne va pas avec Brenda ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fait Thomas, je pensais que l'antidote effacerait les traces de La Braise et qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle. Mais elle a conservé une certaine agressivité je crois.

\- Ça lui passera, t'inquiète.

Thomas souira.

\- Tu as entendu, la dame qui travaillait dans le labo de WICKED et qui est morte ?

\- Celle dont personne n'avait entendu le nom avant le film précédent ?

Thomas hocha la tête.

\- Non, je n'étais pas là. Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Elle a dit qu'il lui faudrait toujours plus d'antidote. Mais on n'a pas d'autre antidote et ne sais pas en fabriquer. Il va falloir qu'elle s'en passe.

Newt donne un coup d'épaule amical dans le bras de son ami. Thomas relève la tête vers Newt et celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Elle y arrivera, j'en suis sûre, c'est une fille forte.

Thomas sourit tristement.

\- J'espère.

Mais la nuit précédent a été courte et mouvementée et les deux garçons sombrent dans le sommeil rapidement.

La tête de Newt glisse sur l'épaule de Thomas pendant la nuit. Plan sur Brenda qui les fixe d'un œil mauvais et leur tourne le dos.

\- N -

Le berg arrive pas loin d'une ville d'immunisé. Roré se pose dans les montagnes alentour.

\- Pourquoi tu te poses là ? demande Thomas réveillé par l'atterrissage.

\- On doit faire le plein et trouver à manger et toi, Newt, vous venez avec moi, vous êtes mon ticket de sortie si ça tourne mal. Alors, réveille-moi cette crevette et emballez quelques affaires !

Thomas s'exécuta.

L'agitation avait réveillé les autres.

\- Où vous aller les mecs ? demanda Fry, encore dans les vapes.

\- Roré, Newt et moi, on va chercher des provisions dans la ville voisine. Reste-là et veille sur Brenda, ok ?

Fry hoche la tête.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne reviendrez pas de sitôt ?

\- Parce-que ça se passe toujours comme ça dans les films ? suggéra Newt, avec un grand sourire. Aller Tommy en route !

Newt passe devant. Thomas s'apprête à partir mais on attrape son poignet.

\- Thomas ?

Il fait-volte-face. Brenda semblait fatiguée. Il met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle lui tend.

\- Prends ça. Tu l'ouvriras plus tard. Quand ce sera le bon moment.

\- Mais…Quand est-ce que je saurais que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Tu sauras, crois-moi.

Thomas hoche la tête, prend l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tend et la range dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il lui adresse un signe de tête et lui lance avant de partir :

\- Repose-toi bien.

Derrière lui, Roré ferme le berg.

\- N -

Dans la ville, peu de magasins ouverts, difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui vend de l'essence de berg dans sa poche. Et encore moins des trucs mangeables. On a envoyé Thomas, Newt et Roré sur plusieurs fausses pistes pour trouver des vivres, et ils sont obligés de dormir sur place cette nuit dans un petit hôtel miteux tenu par…

\- GALLY ?! T'es vivant ?! s'exclament Newt et Thomas en cœur en voyant le badge du garçon de l'accueil.

\- Pardon ? Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…Je ne vous connais pas.

\- Mais si ! C'est moi ! Newt !

\- Newt ?! Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es dégonflé ? Et tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Et tu n'as plus…

\- Oui, bref c'est pas le sujet. Toi aussi, il me semble que tu as rajeuni, et que tu es en vie…Mais on est pas là pour ça…

A l'arrière-plan, Roré se penche vers Thomas. Gros plan sur eux.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Plus ou moins. Il était avec nous dans le labyrinthe.

\- Bien. Vous vous débrouillez avec lui, mais je ne veux pas payer le moindre sous pour la nuit. On doit tout garder pour l'essence.

\- Mais Roré ! Ce n'est pas notre ami ! La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu il a voulu… !

Thomas lance un regard circulaire avant d'ajouter plus bas :

\- …me tuer.

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi puisque tu es là. Aller !

\- Mais il a tué mon ami Chuck, que tout le monde prenait pour mon frère, à la place.

Au même moment, Gally s'exclame fortement :

\- Je sais ! C'est fou nan ?!

\- T'entend ça, Tommy ? fait Newt en se tournant vers son ami, tout sourire. En fait Gally était manipulé par le WICKED quand il a…!

\- Ouais, ne revenons pas dessus. Désolé pour ça au fait, fait Gally à l' intention de Thomas. Si il y a quoi que ce soit…

Thomas ne dit rien. Roré en profite.

\- Et bien, jeune homme le moins que vous puissiez faire pour vous faire un tant soit peu pardonner, c'est nous laisser une chambre pour la nuit, nous trouver de l'essence pour notre berg, et des provisions pour le route.

\- Bien sûr. Chambre 13.

Il décroche la clé derrière lui et la tend à Newt.

Les trois garçons montent. Douche bien méritée pour eux tous. Le soir, Gally leur apporte de quoi manger et leur dit qu'il a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour l'essence et qu'il ira le voir demain. Il quitte la chambre.

Thomas et Newt enchaine sur une discussion sur les intentions réelles de Gally. Légère dispute entre eux.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il était manipulé !

\- Arrête de la défendre, Newt ! Il a tué Chuck !

\- Il ne le voulait pas lui-même ! J'en reviens pas comment tu es borné !

\- Et toi si naif !

Roré intervient.

\- Du calme, les jeunes tourtereaux ! Il y a un vieux qui voudrait pioncer !

Newt et Thomas continuent leur semi-dispute à voix mi- basse.

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne le voulait pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

\- On verra bien demain qui a raison, acheva Newt.

Et il se coucha. Thomas pris place dans le lit double, à ses côtés. Mais il n'aimait pas se savoir fâché avec lui.

\- Newt ? murmura-t-il.

\- Chut, je dors.

Thomas n'insista pas.

\- S -

Le lendemain, Roré les réveilla brutalement en ouvrant les rideaux sur le soleil qui devait être orange mais qui ne l'était pas.

\- Debout, les tourtereaux. Votre pote va se ramener d'une minute à l'autre.

Et effectivement Gally arriva peu de temps après.

\- J'ai réussi à vous avoir votre essence et vos provisions, je me suis arrangé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous devais bien ça.

Thomas attrapa ce que tendait Gally et rangea les provisions dans son sac à dos. Il laissa à Roré le soin des jerrycans d'essence.

\- Merci, Gally, fit Newt en posant une main sur son épaule.

Thomas lui lança un regard noir.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel juste après. Mais comme ce sont des héros, il leur faut des merdes dans leurs vies. Alors, quand ils retournèrent au berg, ils voient que celui-ci était ouvert. Thomas, Newt et Roré se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Brenda ? Fry ? fit Thomas.

Pas de réponse (parce-qu'il leur faut des merde dans leur vie).

\- Merde ! fit Roré

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Newt. Où sont-ils ?

\- Les gens de mains du WICKED avec leurs combis intégrales ont dû trouver le berg et le fouiller. Merde !

Roré lâcha les jerrycans et fila au poste de commande.

\- Thomas, il y a un mot, fit-il.

L'interpellé accouru.

\- C'est Brenda qui l'a laissé. Je reconnais son écriture, fit Roré, triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? fit Newt en arrivant.

\- Ce que je craignais. Le WICKED est venu là. Ils les ont embarqués. Fry est amené au WICKED et Brenda dit qu'ils l'amènent vivre avec d'autre Fondus. Elle demande qu'on ne vienne pas la chercher. Et de continuer sans elle à trouver Minho et arrêter le WICKED. Elle te remercie d'avoir été son ami.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Il faut aller la chercher, lâcha Thomas.

\- T'as perdu la tête, gamin ?! Là où ils l'ont emmenée, ce ne sera pas avec tes beaux yeux que tu arriveras à y entrer.

\- J'essaye quand même. Je ne la laisserais pas là-bas. Elle ne le supportera pas.

\- Ça je le sais bien, mon garçon.

\- Alors allons la chercher ! Parce-que je suis le héros et que si personne ne me suis j'y vais à pied ! J'suis un fou moi !

\- Du calme, du calme.

Roré soupira.

\- D'accord. On y va. On va la chercher. Mais il faut que tu saches : ça ne sera pas facile, mon garçon. L'un de nous peut y laisser sa peau.

\- J'en prends le risque. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y mon garçon.

\- N -

Arrivée à l'hôtel des Fondus. Plan aérien depuis le Berg. Roré va se poser plus loin dans les montagnes. Tous les trois vont à pied. Entrée dans la ville comme dans le bouquin : avec un garde en combi intégrale.

Arrivée au bowling.

Même scénario mais remplacer Newt par Brenda. Moment tragique pour Thomas car Brenda le rejette.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici ! fit-elle en pointant un lanceur sur lui.

Thomas leva instinctivement les mains.

\- Brenda, on est venu te chercher.

\- Je m'en fous ! Partez ! Tous ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça ! Dégagez ! Je m'en sors très bien seule !

\- Brenda..

\- Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Jamais ! Tu n'as même pas lu ma lettre je suppose ?

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il a oublié cette fichue lettre.

\- Je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-elle, déçue. Alors, va-t'en.

Thomas voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Brenda le coupa.

\- Vas-t'en !

Brenda tira juste à côté de la figure de Thomas.

\- Je te préviens, la prochaine fois c'est ta tête qui prend.

Thomas hocha la tête. Et recula vers la sortie.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant d'inviter Roré et Newt à faire de même.

Brenda leur lança dans leur dos.

\- Je vous déteste ! Surtout toi, Thomas !

Thomas se sentit mal.

\- N -

Plus tard, Thomas se met dans un coin, seul pour ressortir la lettre de Brenda. Il la déplie. Plan sur ses mains par-dessus son épaule.

« Thomas, si tu as vraiment été mon ami, tue-moi. Tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Après plusieurs péripéties qui sont plus ou moins proches de celle écrites dans le bouquin, Thomas retrouve Brenda parmi une foule d'autres Fondus. Son état est critique. Elle est quasiment au dernier stade de La Braise. Elle le voit. Le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Et se jette sur lui en hurlant.

Thomas roule par terre et Brenda sur lui.

\- Je te croyais mon ami ! Tu devais mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé toi et ta chance !

Bref, Brenda fait une crise de folie. Ça lui passe. Bien évidemment on sait ce qu'il va se passer. Donc passons au moment tragique.

\- Tue-moi, fit elle, sanglotante. Tue-moi, je t'en supplie. Tue-moi. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Je…Brenda…

\- Tue-moi.

\- Je peux pas.

Elle planta son regard larmoyant dans le sien. Thomas y décela une étincelle de folie.

\- Tue-moi ! Allez !

Elle plaça le canon du revolver sur son front.

\- Allez ! Appuie sur cette gâchette qu'on en finisse !

Thomas ferma les yeux appuya sur la gâchette.

Il courut sans se retourner jusqu'au berg.

Brenda était morte.

\- N -

Des liens se sont tissés, d'autres se sont ressèrer pendant la lutte contre le WICKED. Et après leur avoir botté le cul, Mme la chancelière Paige les envoie, Roré, Newt, lui et tous les autres dans une oasis de paix où personne ne viendra les déranger.

C'est sur la falaise, alors que tous ont le cœur à la fête, que Newt rejoint Thomas.

\- Brenda est morte. Je l'ai tué, lâcha Thomas.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'as plus été le même après l'avoir revue.

Thomas regarda dans son dos.

\- Il ne faut pas le dire à Roré. Il serait dévasté.

Newt hocha la tête. Il lui prit la main pour lui prouver qu'il était totalement avec lui.

Thomas se tourna vers lui, un peu surprit.

\- Pardon, je… s'excusa Newt en commençant à retirer sa main.

\- Non, fit Thomas en resserrant le prise.

Il se penchant lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, se touchent et se scellent en un baiser sincère d'amour véritable.

VOILA COMMENT DEVRAIT FINIR UN NEWTMAS! VOILA COMMENT DEVRAIT FINIR LE LABYRINYHE - LE REMEDE MORTEL !

Bises sur vos fesses rebondies !


End file.
